indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Feeney
Eve Dallas's former partner. Father figure. Captain of EDD. He noticed Eve as a rookie officer when she arrested McQueen (dallas to new york) and trained her in Homicide, later making her his partner till he made Captain and moved to EDD. For Eve, Feeney is the father she never had, though neither Feeney nor Eve have ever mentioned this aloud, both being mortified of having emotional conversations. During "Ceremony In Death" they have misunderstandings regarding Eve's case implicating Feeney's deceased best friend in a drug scandal, though Roarke helps them get over it. Feeney is Eve's mentor, her guide, her idol as a cop and whenever she has any difficulty with a case, he is her sounding board. He is married to Sheila Feeney, of whom Eve is terrified, like she is of Anna Whitney. It is mentioned that Feeney has atleast two children and is also a grandfather, though names of his family members are not mentioned. Introduction Introduced in Naked in Death as the other investigator, with Eve Dallas, of the Sharon DeBlass homicide (February 13, 2058).Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 4, 5 Descriptions *He was a small, stubby man with small, stubby hands and rust colored hair; he had a wide, rumpled faceNaked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 5; Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 182 and drooping camel eyes.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 110 His face is homely.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 74 *A wiry-haired man with a hangdog face, the beginning of jowls, and ears that were slightly too big for his head;Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 41 a compact body and a rumpled face;Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), p. 192 a hangdog face with wiry rust-colored hair.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 41, 42 *He has bony elbows (which Eve found endearing)Remember When (ISBN 0-425-19547-3), p. 391 and droopy brown eyes.Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 41 *Wiry ginger hair threaded with silver and a saggy face.Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 48 His face was rumpled and hair was a gingery scrubbing brush mixed with silver.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 30 *He shuffles his feet when he walks.Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 74 *His ginger hair with its generous dashes of gray sat on his head like an electrified cat; he has a comfortably droopy faceGlory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 91; Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 101 and wiry eyebrows.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 232 **Feeney said that his wife says that his face is lived in.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 271 *He looked comfortably rumpled, has droopy eyes in his saggy face, and wire brush of silvered ginger hair.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 82, 83 *He has a basset-hound face and a wiry thatch of ginger and silver hair.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 127 **In June 2060, he'd had his hair chopped recently, but it did little to combat the spring of ginger and wires of gray that spooled through it. His face, weathered and worn, drooped like a sleepy hound's.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 66 Personality *He's a history buffNaked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 8 and says he loves the gossip channels.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 43 *He blushes (going red as a hybrid beet);Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 271 the back of his neck turned cherry red.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 190 Feeney sticks his hands in his pockets when he's uncomfortable.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 202 *According to Eve Feeney and Mrs. Feeney, "He loves her a lot. You know how he'll talk in that long-suffering way about 'the wife.' He'd be lost without her. I know how that is. I know how he's working this right now while she's probably knitting a small compact car."Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 89 History and Family *Feeney's sister-in-law went to the Paradise Salon for her twenty-fifth anniversary. He said it cost near as much as his kid's wedding.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 9, 10 *His parents live in New Jersey.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 171 **He said he, and his wife, were planning to head to New Jersey, to their son's place, for a cookout.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 67 *Feeney's mother made him learn Latin as a kid. She had delusions about him becoming a priest.Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), p. 214 **Feeney, a good Catholic, winced at the use of profanity in church.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 76 **Feeney said he was "mostly" Catholic.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 83 *Feeney indicated that he picked Sheila up in a bar.Holiday in Death (ISBN 0-425-16371-7), p. 51 *Feeney has a grandchild 'that' age (Coyle Swisher, age 12 or Nixie Swisher, age 9?).Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 49 **Feeney's kids had grown up, and there were grandkids now. Eve was never quite sure of the number.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 30 The Job *Feeney said Dallas was the best cop he'd ever worked with.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 175 **There's nobody on the job, nobody with a badge Eve respects more than she respects Feeney. Feeney feels the same about her.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 200 **Feeney tells Eve, "I saw good, solid cop the minute I laid eyes on you."Creation in Death, chapter 13. * Feeney called Dallas 'ace'Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 56 and often calls her 'kid'.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 77, 198, 244, 270; Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 41; Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 200; Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 324, 325 *In Glory in Death, "He put a paternal hand on Eve's shoulder."Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 199 *The DeBlass murder was the second time Feeney had seen death by firearm. About fifteen years ago (c. 2043), on the Lower East Side, a guy at a party shot five people with a twenty-two before he realized it wasn't a toy.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 8 *Feeney was protective, even sentimental about the IRCCA.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 85 *When Feeney became a Captain, he requested EDD. E-work had always been his specialty, and his passion, so his request for the Electronic Detection Division was a natural.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 29 **Tibble described Feeney as the number whiz, the electronic genius.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 238 **According to Eve, nobody but Roarke does a search and cross check faster than Feeney.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 56, 61, 62 *Feeney had been in charge of the first task force assigned to find and apprehend The Groom.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 40 *He might have been old enough to have fathered most of his detectives (in EDD), and his idea of fashion ran to making sure his socks matched, but the color and buzz of EDD fit him like one of his wrinkled suits.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 100 **All his department were boys to Feeney, regardless of chromosomes.Remember When (ISBN 978-0-425-19547-5), p. 353 Interesting Facts *Spelled 'Feeny' (typo)Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 53 *He habitually carries around a bag of sugared nuts.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 5; Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 41, 51, 145, 257; Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 112; Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 237; Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 131 (cashews,Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 110 almondsGlory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 41; Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 82; Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 131) *He likes Irish Whiskey.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 283 **Tibble promised Feeney a bottle of Irish whiskey if he broke the Morse case (his computer) by midnight.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 280 *He organized Roarke's bachelor's party.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 283 *Dr. Engrave gave Feeney a nice flat of pansies for his wife.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 194 **He smelled like a fancy green salad after he put on the cologne his wife gave him for their anniversary.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 190 **Mrs. Feeney gave him a pair red earmuffs for Christmas.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 101 *Feeney takes his coffee light and sweet.Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 74 *In Betrayal in Death (May, 2059),Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 1 Feeney mentioned to Roarke that he was going to need his eyes fixed again.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 219 In Seduction in Death (June, 2059),Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 5 he said he had to take a couple of hour's medical to get it done (the eye fix).Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 195 *He was going on vacation in Remember When (September, 2059).Remember When (ISBN 978-0-425-19547-5), pp. 347, 352 **In Divided in Death (c. September 20-24, 2059),Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), pp. 12, 314 he had only been back from his Bimini vacation (at Roarke and Eve's beach house) for a couple of days.Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), pp. 41, 42 *Has a mug with 'MINE' printed on it in murderous red.Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 49 *He had a good stony stare; Eve had modeled her own after it.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 249 *Feeney was sick with a cold March 19, 2060 ('dog sick').Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 101, 102 *His lucky shirt was sea-sick green, and covered with maniacally grinning pink flamingos (according to Feeney it's won him eight hundred and twenty-five dollars).Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 241 He won an additional twenty-five dollars at Roarke's casino in Vegas (during Charles's bachelor's party).Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 292 *"Good cop" was Feeney's highest praise.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 67 *When Charity Mimoto played Springsteen, Feeney told Eve, "Nice to hear a classic, and hear it played with some style."Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 340 References Feeney, Ryan Feeney, Ryan Feeney, Ryan